This disclosure relates generally to an improved construction beam head assembly. Examples of construction props can be found in the following list of prior art references: U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,011 A, US 20070264076 A1, WO 2009009898 A1, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,584,932 B2.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant disclosure as claimed. Accordingly, an improved construction beam head assembly would be advantageous.